User blog:BayoAlPearl/Major Wiki Problems On Mobile
Hello! So a few days ago I got on this wiki on my phone to check somehting out, doing so made me realize there are 2 major problems with this wiki on mobile 1. Infoboxes On web the infoboxes look fine, but on mobile the infoboxes, especially the ones for characters, show every single thing on there, so on web if there is parts of the infoboxes with no information filled in, they do not appear at all, but on mobile everypart of the infobox appears whether or not it has info in it. This makes the info boxes look long and empty on mobile. Here is a photo for comparison, see what I mean. But do not fret there seems to be a fairly easy solution, when going on the wiki activity page you will see a tab called Non-Portable templates. Clicking on those will show all the templates that are not mobile ready. Its easy to convert them with only a few changes to the code to make them look good on web too. These make the infoboxes on mobile much better, but they make the design on web look a little more generic, so im not sure if someone more proficient in wiki code could make it look better, but I think it is a fair trade off to make the mobile wikia look better. One thing to note is that I updated the character infobox with this mobile friendly design to see how it worked, it worked well. Though because I already converted it, it is not on the list of non-portable infoboxes. But I reverted the character template back to the old one, so the one currently appearing is the old one, but if we decided to update all the infoboxes and convert them, to get the character infobox to the new stlyle, just undo the most recent edit on the template page. Heres an image of what Im talking about, the infobox right now is our normal old on, but if we want to update, just undo the top edit. I made sure to keep revert the character infobox, because it is not my place to fully update it, the administrators/moderators of this wikia need to approve the change first, I just did that as a test to see if it even worked. 2. Gallery boxes do not work on mobile So on web to get to a characters gallery page, you just click on the little gallery image near the bottom of their page, easy, clean and nice. Sadly though, on mobile this does not work, when you click on the gallery image, instead of taking you to the gallery, the image just pops up in the mobile image viewer, as if you were clicking to see the gallery box image specifically. The only way to acess the gallerys on mobile is to directly type it into the search bar or hold down on the galley box image until options pop up, one of which will be "open in a new tab" which will take you to the gallery page. The problem is that most people on mobile will not know to do that and will probably just get frustrated trying to access the galleries. I am not sure how to fix it exactly, doing so to make the image work may involve a lot of coding, and I am not knowledgable on the type of code the wiki uses. The only thing I could think of is to add a little line of text under the gallery box that would say "Mobile users click here to view the galley" and would be a linked to that characters gallery page. I made a little mockup right her on what it would look like, it would work for mobile users (note I did not actually make the edit, this was just a mock-up in the editor) It would add a little bit to each page and take a bit to be manually put on every page, but I would be ok with doing it with aproval by an administrator/moderator. Other than this I cant really think of another way of doing this, but if anyone can think of a way to fix this then please say. Okay, sorry that was so long, i just really wanted to make a post about some of this wikis problems on mobile (since Im sure a lot of people view wikis on their phones). I did not want to make any of these edits or changes without any discussion, especially because I am not in the position to do so without permission. Thank you guys for reading, I await feedback. Category:Blog posts